


La Princesa sin un Buen Nombre

by LunaIssabella



Series: 12 regalos de navidad [11]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AU, M/M, NoMagia, NoMewni
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Marco nunca había deseado con tantas fuerzas romper una promesa [...]





	La Princesa sin un Buen Nombre

**Author's Note:**

> ''El onceavo día de navidad, a mi beta le regalé... un Tomco con un toque de humor''
> 
> Hacer regalos es divertido, hacer regalos con un villancico navideño es... super divertido. A petición de mi bonita beta, 8 fics lindos inspirados en la canción Everybody Knows de Sigrid, de diversas parejas, más otro 4 fics de la bolsa para completar 12 días de navidad
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Advertencia: AU (perteneciente a mi oneshot Red Velvet -más bien una precuela-)

**La Princesa sin un buen nombre**

Marco observa disgustado a su amiga saltar de un lado a otro contándole en como disfrutaría la fiesta en el "Reino Infernal" a la que ella había sido invitada pero que aún así deseaba arrastrarlo a él. Marco hubiera preferido que los dos simplemente se quedaran en casa a ver el fenómeno de la Luna Roja desde su balcón, pero la chica había insistido que como princesa de "Mewni" debía asistir.

A Marco a veces se le dificulta seguirle el juego de fantasía a su amiga, pero hacia lo mejor posible por verla sonreír; Star es como la hermana que nunca tuvo así que se propuso ayudarla en lo que necesitase, aunque eso incluyese fingir que Mewni existía y que ella era una princesa mágica de tal lugar. Sumido en sus pensamientos no nota cuando Star magistralmente venda sus ojos para luego empezar a desnudarlo.

—¡Star! ¡Te has vuelto loca! —trata de alejarse de sus manos y quitarse la venda, pero pronto siente la tela suave de lo que podría ser el traje que su amiga eligió para él cubriéndole.

Cuando Star retira la venda parpadea varias veces adaptándose nuevamente a la luz del cuarto y se gira para mirarse en el espejo palideciendo enormemente al ver que no usa un traje sino un vestido típico de la cuna de sus padres, de mangas bajas totalmente liso con olanes negro con bordes rojos y blancos. Para completar lleva una peluca del mismo color de su cabello amarrado en una media cola dejando parte del cabello caer por sus hombros desnudos.

—Star… ¿qué…?

—Es una fiesta de princesas y príncipes Marco —el joven la ve vestirse a través del espejo con un vestido rosa algo pomposo, pero que la hacía ver adorable—, no puedes ir si no pareces una princesa Marco, ¿o debería decir Turdina?

—¿Tur…? ¡No pienso ir vestido de esta forma! —se gira sonrojado y molesto apretando sus puños respirando hondo antes de caminar rápido hacia su armario.

—Prometiste que irias conmigo —Star lo detiene y le regala una mirada dulce de gatito bajo la lluvia. Marco quiere resistirse, claro que quiere, pero no podía romper su promesa.

* * *

Marco nunca había deseado con tantas fuerzas romper una promesa; avergonzado camina entre todas las personas vestidas de forma extraña en busca de su amiga que nada más entrar se había alejado de él saludándolos a todos. Irritado se detiene frente a una barra llena de comida y ponche decidiendo comer un poco antes de seguir con su búsqueda, tal vez con algo en el estomago pueda encontrar a su escurridiza amiga.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco de algo? —se sobresalta girándose para encontrarse con el ex novio de Star mirándole de arriba abajo con intriga. El castaño agradece la máscara de calavera que había tomado antes de salir y que oculta la mayor parte de su rostro, así como el sonrojo que le causa pensar en que si el chico le descubre se burlará de él aunque no se conocieran.

—Soy… soy amiga de Star —pasa saliva sonriendo nervioso.

—¿Star está aquí? —el chico, vestido con un elegante traje blanco que de alguna extraña forma combina con unos extraños cuernos falsos que lleva puestos de forma similar al cintillo que su amiga siempre lleva de cuernitos rojos.

—Sí, pero la perdí de vista, seguiré buscándola —Marco deja el plato que tenía en la mano de regreso en la mesa y trata de escabullirse, pero el chico sostiene su brazo. El castaño parpadea sorprendido al sentir su mano tan caliente, aunque no debería teniendo en cuenta que él mismo no está acostumbrado a no usar su sudadera por lo que supone es normal tener la piel fría por la falta de mangas.

—Si bueno, en lo que ella aparece ¿me concederías esta pieza?

Marco se paraliza por unos segundos pensando en que fue descubierto y es una cruel broma para hacerle pasar un muy mal rato pero descarta la idea tan pronto aparece en su mente sin dejarla germinar, era imposible que el chico le reconociera y solo se habían visto unos cortos minutos cuando se conocieron. Todo estaría bien, se dice, es una fiesta así que debe de disfrutarla aunque fuese un poco.

—De acuerdo, pero debes ayudarme a encontrarla.

El chico ríe y lo arrastra hasta la pista de baile, la cual estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna para sorpresa de Marco; alza la vista y admira el techo de cristal que no había visto antes, desde su posición podía ver como la luna empezaba a tornarse rojiza y aunque desease seguir viendo el extraño fenómeno la mano del otro chico en su cintura le distrae. Parpadea mirándolo y se sonroja al ver la mirada divertida que le dedica. Con cuidado coloca una mano en su hombro y toma la otra dejándole guiarle por la pista; en ese momento agradece que su madre le haya inscrito en clase de baile de diferentes tipos o habría hecho el ridículo, cosa que quiere evitar al máximo.

—Soy Tom —se presenta el chico sonriendo. —¿Y tu eres…?

—Turdina —dice sonriendo tenso—, princesa Turdina.

—¿Princesa… Turdina? —Tom baja la cabeza tratando de ahogar su risa, pero le es imposible contenerse más y la deja escapar—. Oh cielos, ¿tus padres no te querían?

—Lo de princesa fue idea de Star, dijo que debía… —se detiene y lo mira entrecerrando los ojos, —¿qué estás insinuando? ¿te estás burlando de mi nombre?

Tom no responde y ríe más fuerte sin dejar de moverse por la pista abrazándolo más contra él por reflejo; Marco se quiere sentir molesto, pero justo en ese instante la luna se torna totalmente roja y sus rayos iluminan el rostro de Tom dándole un aire diferente. Marco se sonroja al darse cuenta de que empieza a considerarlo ''guapo'' cortando ese pensamiento de raíz, Tom no era guapo, solo le sentaba bien a su teñido cabello color salmón el rojo de la luz del sol.

—Igual, es un nombre bonito, raro pero bonito —Tom sonríe haciéndole girar y terminan el baile con él inclinado hacia atrás sobre el brazo del otro chico—. Aunque Marco no está tan mal.

Marco palidece al escucharle, se levanta de golpe empujándole y avergonzado corre fuera del lugar maldiciendo a Star por haberle hecho caso. Fuera de la casa ''infernal'' de Tom, Marco toma un taxi para llegar pronto a casa.

* * *

En casa se quita la peluca, la máscara y las botas altas de Star casi sintiendo vergüenza de calzar igual que su amiga, la cuál para su sorpresa está sentada frente al televisor con un tazón lleno de nachos con queso. El muchacho se ve tentado a preguntar o reclamarle, pero su amiga le sonríe palmeando a su lado y está tan cansado que solamente se arrastra hasta allí, se deja caer a su lado y mete la mano en el tazón para llenarse la boca de nachos.

En silencio observan una sosa película romántica comiéndose el tazón, cuando se acaba van por otro sin hablar de la fiesta. Star piensa en que fue un poco brusca al escapar de la fiesta sin decirle a Marco, pero los coqueteos de Tom nada más verla, así como su burdo intento de que bailaran juntos a la fuerza y su vacía conversación de porque deberían de volver juntos simplemente la exasperaron provocando su huida; Marco por otro lado piensa en que nunca daría la cara de nuevo y si veía a Tom moriría de vergüenza o posiblemente lo golpearía si se atrevía a burlarse de él.

Pronto ambos se quedan dormidos acurrucados bajo un montón de mantas, Star soñando con grandes tazones de nachos con mucho queso y Marco con cierto ''demonio'' y él bailando bajo un techo de cristal bañados por la luna roja.


End file.
